Spells
There are a great many ways to explain what spells are but probably the best way to think of them as alternative applications of the Force but in a far wider range and possibility. Original Dathomirian spells were created as locals were unable to use the Force in the way Jedi, Sith and other Force Users in the galaxy could and because of this the exiled Jedi Knight Allya found a unique way for the Witches to use what became known as magic. There are other alternative applications in the Force, such as Sith Sorcery though Dathomian magic is predominately neutral in their creation while application depends on the caster themselves. History Book of Law Dathomirian magic begins its history 600 ABY at the arrival of Allya to Dathomir, to a world where the human population had been exiled from the hidden so long that their primarily spoke language was Paecean. She was not the first outsider to come to the planet, with architectural evidence of Sith presence and establishment created by the Brotherhood of Darkness. Humans were even predators of the native species Rancors at the Jedi's arrival but it would be her, Allya, who would assume leadership, enslaving men and making Rancors allies rather than predators. She'd even wrote the Book of Law, the foundation of their Force Order. Local legends claim that the Dathomirian society was created in one population - a mother and her daughters, of which the eldest was sixteen by local time. Book of Shadows Since her time, the Witches had grown, generation after generation and so have their written sources. Where there were once Daughter of Allya, in time grew the Nightsisters as well, following a path much darker than their light-sided sisters. Though, it's important to note that light-sided sisters are not quite the same as Jedi. Dathomirians are Witches, warriors, owners of men, allies of rancors, hunters, scouts and a great many things which the Jedi would not always agree upon but as Allya had taught them "Never concede to evil", and that was what the Nightsisters had done in search of powers. With the birth of the Nighsisters, a revision of the Witches' holy text was created and dubbed Book of Shadows which would clearly separate the two groups. Book of Dathomir Centuries had passed and a lot of blood had been spilled by the many generations of Witches on Dathomir before the Dathomiri had begun to comprehend that divided they always fell and only united, they could stand against outsiders looking to harm them. So, some time after 150 ABY, the Allyans and Nightsisters would finally come together under the banner of Petra Cavataio and with this new age sparked the creation of the Book of Dathomir, a united source for all the Witches of their planet. Creating and casting spells While not all outsiders would understand, magic is an alternative application of the Force but in ways, it can be applied, it had far more ways of being applied. Todays' known Force Powers of the Galaxy can all be achieved through magic whereas magic is constantly growing, evolving and changing in ways to serve their casters. Both Book of Law and Book of Shadows was written by the native Paecean and it was for long believed that spells could only be chanted through their native language, just as it had been long believed that no Witch could use the Force the way other Force Users could but both of these claims have been since revised. Using magic requires strong focus and a clear intention because failure to do these things may cause a spell to backfire on a Witch, and those consequences can be quite devastating with stronger spells. This is why it's often best to use one's native tongue when chanting or creating a spell. While there is no actual limitation to how many words form a single spell, it should also be considered that in some situations, a shorter spell can be the difference that saves a caster's life. Documented Common Spells Unique and Less Known Spells To be edited Category:Spells Category:Mandragora Category:Witches of Dathomir